Whispers In The Dark
Summary Abby is turning twelve and going back to hogwarts with her friends What she doesn't know are things are going to get shocking She meets Edward and Amanda two new kids that are coming to Hogwarts But they are very diffrent from Abby and her friends They have an accent Tyler thinks its pretty cool and Abby is friends with them immediately But when its in the middle of the term Edward starts hearing things in the walls Abby gets a strange letter about the Chamber of secrets and how it will open again it does not give an answer to whats paralyzing everyone But when its only her and Edward left (Out of their friends) She has no choice but to go find The chamber (BTW i am indeed doing an Epilouge first because its important it will happen during the school year) Prolouge "Abby don't you hear Zat?" Abby froze beside Edward and stayed silent. Abby finally said "No..What are you talking about?" Edward shuddered "It Vas in Ze Valls" Abby looked at him and suddenly realised he might be right. "Everyone's paralyzed" she shuddered at her friends paralysis. She remembered who was paralyzed first. Greg was found right by the girls bathroom. He was completly frozen in shock but not moving. And then Tyler who was trying to find Greg. Abby shrugged "I know Edward but what can we do?" Edward stayed silent then said "I don't know" he froze "Ve have to find the chamber" Abby looked at him "But it might be a legend" Edward said worriedly "Really? Because i dont Zink its just a legend anymore" Abby sighed "I guess you are right" Edward nodded and froze looking straight at the wall they were facing when Abby heard slithering and she felt a heavy weight land on her and block her view. The last thing she saw was teeth. Chapter 1 Abby woke up for a start. She looked outside. It was extremely sunny out. The sun was half in the sky which meant she slept in. She saw Ray sleeping and she slowly got out of bed. She got dressed quickly and went downstairs. Her mom was talking to Mrs.Amsel who looked extremely pretty. A boy and a girl was with her. The boy was tall with pure blonde hair and blue eyes. And overall in Abby's opinion, Cute. The girl had long straight hair that looked like it could blow in the wind easily, and looked extremly adorable. the two kids were talking quickly in German. She knew cause she knew some words. Obviously arguing by the sounds of it. Mrs.Amsel called her "Abby, I need to introduce you to Zese two" The kids eyes rested on her. The girl said quickly "Hi" the boy was silent until the girl nudged him and said "You are supposed to say Hi Doof" she smiled mischeivesly. The boy looked down and said reluctlantly "Hi, i'm Edward and Zis" he pointed to the girl "Is my sister Amanda" Amanda said perkily "Zat's right but...I am Ze smart one" Edward shook his head and scoffed "Vhat do you know? You are a first year" Amanda stuck out her tounge. Edward flicked her in the back of the head and she made an "Oof" Sound. Edward crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes "Zat's vhat you get!" Mrs.Amsel said "Edward! Amanda! do you vant me to tell your father?" Edward and Amanda fell silent. Abby asked "Why are they afraid of their father?" Mrs.Amsel looked at her "Vell... His side of the family participated in WWII his great grandparents were anyways" Abby asked "Were they muggles?" Mrs.Amsel shrugged "I don't really know" Abby asked "What side were they on?" Mrs.Amsel said "Vell, it's obvious because Ve are German and his grandparents vere from Germany" Abby realised that they were the bad guys. Even though Edward nor Amanda looked bad. Let alone mean. Abby nodded "Ok" Edward cut it "Not that ve are happy with zat mind you, I feel practically ashamed" Amanda scoffed "It interests me.. Even though I have to agree with Edward on this part" Mrs.Amsel looked up "It's almost the start of a new school year are you excited?" Abby shrugged "If it's anything like last year then yes" Mrs.Amsel smiled. Edward looked at her confused "Last year?" Abby nodded "It's a long story". She saw Ray come down the stairs from the corner of her eye then remarked "About time some one woke up" Ray snorted "I was awake a long time ago" Edward rolled his eyes. Abby said to Edward "It seems like we have something in common, We both have relatives we can't stand" Edward laughed "Vell, what a cocky coincedence." Abby nodded and said to her mom "Actually when are we going to Diagon Alley?" Mom checked her watch "Um, soon" Abby looked at Ray menacingly. Ray glared at her and said "Did you get the letter?" Abby went quiet "Um..No?" Ray smiled "Well I did!" He waved the letter around. Abby narrowed her eyes and tackled Ray asking "Where is my letter?!" Ray gasped when he hit the floor and spat "I don't have your letter" Abby snapped "Yes you do" Ray heaved her off and brushed his sweater and said "Whatever...Here you go" he passed the letter to Abby and she opened it, She read aloud: Second year students will require: The Standard Book of Spells,Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk Defense of The Dark Arts spells for Second years by Holly Gilvery The Standard book of Simple Second year Potions by Qwerty Silver Second year Guide to Transfiguration by Dili Bar Enchanting Charms by Chili Will Abby looked at her mother trying to hold back her laughter and Edward remarked "Those are Veird names" Amanda laughed "Dili Bar? Chili Will?" Ray was also trying not to laugh. Her mom on the other hand looked serious and continued "Well we might as well go now" She looked at Mrs.Amsel "Would you like to come with us?" Mrs.Amsel hesitated and nodded "Sure.." Edward and Amanda stood up and went to Abby's van. They got in quickly. Edward and Abby sat in the back while Ray and Amanda sat in the front. Mrs.Amsel remarked "It's so busy with muggles around" Abby's mom shrugged "Yes well muggles never seem to realise stuff" Mrs.Amsel nodded in agreement. Edward looked at Abby and said "I was at Hogwarts last year but i know very little on what happened" Abby repeated "Long story, remind me later to tell you" Edward nodded as the van stopped at the leaky cauldron. Abby's mom and Mrs.Amsel stepped out. Mrs.Amsel gave a key to Edward and nooded. She and Abby's mom got back in and waved good-bye and drove away. Edward said studing the pub" Vell I guess ve better go in" Amanda complained "But it looks scary!" Abby smiled "Not really, It's actually quite nice inside after they re-built it" Edward nodded and pushed his sister in. They were soon in the back alley and she tapped the third brick. An arch opened to reveal the place where she had first met her friends. Julie and Derek. She nodded to them to go ahead. They stepped onto the cobblestone path. Many shops were there and she automatticaly went to the Broom store. She remarked "Well I have enough Birthday money to buy the legendary Lighningbolt" Edward said "I would rather stick with my Firebolt". Abby nodded "Yes, A lot of people have the Firebolt" She went inside quickly and paid for her Lightningbolt. She walked out and watched as her friend Julie ran up to her and hugged her. Tyler who was behind her commented "Lightning bolt eh? Planning to join the Quittitch team?" Abby noddeed "I want to be a chaser" Edward smiled "Me too" Julie remarked "I want to be seeker". Edward said "Seekers have to be small and quick" Tyler smiled "Uh, Edward, Julie is small and quick" Julie nodded "Yeah last year i beat them in a race" Edward nodded "Ok" Tyler rolled his eyes "Beat us? Beat us? She killed us" Edward smirked "Killed you eh?" Tyler nodded "Yep" he made a crude slice motion with his finger. Edward looked at me and asked "So, are you going to try-out?" Abby looked at him confused "What?" Tyler sighed "What i think he means is are you trying out for Quittiditch" Abby said "Oh... Well yes i am" Tyler and Edward nodded in unisen and Julie said "Let's hope me, You and Edward can make the team" Category:Fan Fics Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions